


Damien x Witch!Reader

by spaceeyeball



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceeyeball/pseuds/spaceeyeball
Summary: The reader gets invited to a party and Damien finally reveals his feelings.
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Damien x Witch!Reader

(Y/N) sighs, “No, Miranda. I’m not making a love potion for you.”  
“But (Y/N)! A mermaid princess needs a date to the prom!”  
“Mermaid, you say? Y’know I've been in need of some fresh gills for this other potion I’ve been working on…”  
Miranda’s eyes widen, and she hurries off to her next class. (Y/N) smiles and turns around, only to run into Damien, with Polly standing next to him.  
“Nice one, (Y/N).”  
“Uh...thanks…”  
Her blush is hidden by the dark veil that hangs off her pointy hat.  
Damien smirks, and Polly speaks up, “Anyways, I’m having a party tomorrow night and, like, you should totally come.”  
(Y/N) puts her hand on her hip, “I don’t know...you got any extra gills laying around?”  
Damien speaks up, “C’mon (Y/N), it’s gonna be fun.”  
“Oh, is arson going to be involved?”  
Damien’s eyes spark, but Polly interjects, “Uh, no. Just alcohol and stuff. Nothing big. Or fire-y. Just like, think about it, alright?”  
(Y/N) sighs dramatically, “I’ll think about it.”  
Polly smiles and quickly walks away, inviting more people. Damien stays back, “I’d like to have you there, (Y/N),”  
His unusual kindness concerns her, “No, I’m not making you another eternal flame. I’m still in debt from the last time,”  
“No fire, I promise. Well, maybe a little fire...just to spice up the dance floor…”  
(Y/N) rolls her eyes. Damien laughs, “See ya.”  
(Y/N) decides she’s going to the party. But only because Damien was being so nice. She’s also leaving her hat at home. Gasp. Her hat and veil are part of her signature look, but for once she wants to show her classmates who’s really underneath and maybe Damien.  
She styles her (Y/H/C) hair and applies dark maroon lipstick. She keeps her outfit simple, fishnet top with a black crop top under it, and black ripped skinny jeans.  
She heads over to Polly’s house, getting more nervous with every step. She knocks on the door, trying not to shake.  
Polly answers the door, “Uh...you’re like, totally pretty but like, who are you?”  
“I-it’s me…(Y/N)?”  
“Oh! Like, why are you always hiding under that ugly hat? Come in!”  
“I don’t think it’s ugly.” (Y/N) mumbles.  
(Y/N) follows Polly into the living room, where a few kids are sitting around and chatting. Polly walks to the middle of the room, “Oh my god, guys. You would not believe but like, (Y/N) is like totally gorgeous under that grubby hat she always wears.”  
(Y/N) blushes as the guests stare at her and whisper to each other. She quickly heads into the kitchen, where Liam and Damien are talking. She stands in the corner, nervously playing with her hair, facing away from Liam and Damien.  
Liam continues talking as Damien stops paying attention to look at (Y/N), “...this will probably go over your head but, My Chemical Romance really was the Mozart of our time,”  
Damien keeps staring at (Y/N), trying to figure out who she is, “Uh-huh…”  
“Are you even paying attention?”  
“Who’s that girl? She’s just standing there...awkwardly…”  
Liam looks over, “I don’t know, why don’t you ask her and find out?”  
Damien walks over and taps her shoulder, (Y/N) turns around, Damien squints, “(Y/N)? You uh...look so different…”  
“I always look like this...just with three layers of dark fabric covering it…”  
Damien laughs nervously, “Well...uh...i-it looks great!”  
(Y/N) frowns, “Are you okay? You’ve been acting weird lately,”  
Damien blushes, “Nope, nope. I’m fine!”  
“Alright…” (Y/N) leans in and whispers, “wanna go set something on fire?”  
Damien whispers back, “Of course.”  
Damien and (Y/N) head outside to Polly’s backyard. (Y/N) takes a seat on a lawn chair as Damien starts to set fire to the unfortunate flowerbed of pansies. He shoots fire to each individual flower, and starts to rant, “FUCK! I’m not a spicy red BABY, Polly. I’m a spicy red ADULT.”  
More flames erupt on Damien’s shoulders.  
I wonder how his clothes don’t burn. (Y/N) thinks.  
Damien continues his rant, forgetting about (Y/N), “No, Polly. I don’t need help with my love life!”  
(Y/N) ignores him, I guess they’re smart enough to have fire-resistant clothes…  
“I can ask out (Y/N) just fine on my own! Stupid...stupid Polly…”  
(Y/N) pauses, wait...what?  
“What?”  
Damien freezes, his flames disappearing in record time. He turns around slowly, “Hey...kinda got...carried away in the moment,”  
“So...you didn’t mean it?”  
Damien laughs, “Hah! Of course not. The great Prince of Hell has no time for silly dates!”  
(Y/N) fakes a sad face and sighs, “Well that’s too bad...I guess I’ll have to ask Liam to prom…”  
“LIAM?” Damien shouts, “Fine, fine. We’ll go to prom together. But only because that nerd could never show a lady a good time,”  
(Y/N) smiles, “And he’s never even set anything on fire.”  
“Exactly! What a weirdo!”  
(Y/N) and Damien laugh. They walk back into the house, with Damien’s arm around (Y/N)’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on Wattpad, but decided to move it to AO3. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
